


Home

by jessiestark



Category: Broadchurch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiestark/pseuds/jessiestark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loneliness was the only companion by Alec's side. He knew he had become someone very hard to deal with, but perhaps there was a special someone he should thank for putting up with him. While coping with sorrow, he starts to reflect about those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

> ❝ 'Cause they home is where you heart is set in stone.
> 
> It's where you go when you're alone.
> 
> It's where you go to rest your bones. ❞

 

It is true? If it is, then he had become homeless. Nowhere else to his heart to rest.

 

> ❝ It's not just where you lay your head.
> 
> It's not just where you make you bed. ❞

 

Life is worthless. Senseless, motionless. Everything is blur. There is something consuming him from the inside, a tiny black hole in the place where his heart was supposed to be. He was going nowhere, feeling nothing. She took it away without second thoughts, ripped it apart like a piece of fabric. Like it had meant nothing all this years, like the words she used to say to him where a blatant lie.

>   
>  ❝ As long as we're together does it matter where we go? ❞

 

It doesn't. But once alone, you doesn't fit anywhere. When you're alone it does matter where you go simply because no place is the place you wished to be. No place has the warmth you wished to have. Yet he didn't blame her. No, it must has been his fault, hasn't it? He wasn't a good husband. An absent father. A mediocre human being. After all, what other explanation possible was there?

Although, it wasn't fair. He was aware that his head had a target of hatred plastered on it by every single person in this freaking little town. It wasn't at Miller. He took her job and he has the hability to erase every trace of a smile on her face everytime he opened his mouth. Caring Miller, with her family. Sweet Miller, with a home. Brave Miller, trying to be his friend-- and he knew he needed one. Alec never got the chance to thank her, but even if he did, the chances that she would actually believe him were very few.

   Thank you, Ellie. And I'm sorry for being such an arse. I wasn't this back back then, at the golden age when the title of "Britain's worst cop" didn't apply to me. It's not your fault, but please don't blame her. It's all on me. And I take all the guilt for still love her. I know, it's stupid. But she's the only place where I can rest my heart. I'm so sorry, Miller. But she's my _home._

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired this one shot stands by the name 'Home' and it is sung by Gabrielle Aplin.


End file.
